Hateables
by LynnSonz
Summary: Very Hateable things From Very Lovable Characters. Just R
1. James Sirius Potter

12 things James Sirius Potter is pretending to hate about himself, even though really he believes "What's to hate?"

1. That McGonagall has given him this assignment on the pretense that he is getting a much-enlarged head in his seventh year.

2. That his father has quite agreed.

3. That he cannot help it seeing as how he is Head boy and Captain of the Quidditch team, and has won every game consecutively and has the highest Defense against the Dark Arts mark since his father and he's dating Allura Monk and is devilishly handsome and has countless other qualities that just cannot be helped.

4. That his mother still picks out his clothes for him.

5. That the summer he worked in his Uncle George's Joke shop, George commented on the way he looked at Leanna Scamander (Luna's eldest child, born 4 years before the twins Lorcan and Lysander).

6. That Leanna thought he was so cocky, she refused to give him the time of day.

7. That Leanna is too weird for him to even consider dating anyway.

8. That she's seen him in his Holyhead Harpies pajamas. (His mother was on the team, forgive him for supporting his family.)

9. That no matter how hard Teddy has tried to teach him, he just cannot change his eye color to Albus's.

10. That he finds the sweaters his grandma Weasley makes him for Christmas exceptionally comfortable, and if all of his siblings and cousins didn't make fun of him, he'd wear one for everyday of the winter holiday.

11. That his baby sister Lilly is better at him in Charms.

12. That his father's stories make his life seem exceptionally boring.


	2. Lilly Luna Potter

12 things Lilly Luna Potter hates about having an incredibly large family, and being the youngest in it:

1. She can never find a place to just sit and think.

2. They have been stealing her things lately.

3. It is impossible to get a turn with the Invisibility cloak or the marauders map because James uses it to perve about.

4. They refuse to let her go on a date, with anyone, especially, Eldon Thomas whom she has been trying to sneak around with ever since.

5. They refuse to give her credit for her exceptional ability to create charms and cast spells, because if you're a girl and you're younger you just cannot be better than them.

6. If you tell them a secret, they will not, and do not have the capability to keep it, and soon your mother is taking you aside and asking if Eldon looks like Dean and then she's like who is Dean? And her mum is like the second best snogger in all of _Hogwarts: A History_ and she's grossed out and now she's not so sure she even likes Eldon anymore.

7. For some bonkers reason, she cannot teach Rose how to correctly fly a broomstick, no matter how much her Uncle has been paying her, get over it. It's a lost cause.

8. Whenever she gets angry they tell her, "You look just like grandma Weasley" which of course infuriates her more.

9. As the youngest, they never, ever let her do anything, as fun as what they are doing "It's too dangerous" becomes her least favorite sentence.

10. Her herbology teacher sometimes calls her Ginny, and then blushes, to her horror. (Honestly mum how many people _did_ you snog!?)

11. Everyone Is off to Hogwarts before her, and Victoire is just like, just wait your turn and in her head she's like oh please will you just shut it you big bimbo, because honestly Victoire is like the prettiest person to enter the world ever, and she is incredibly jealous.

12. Hugo boasts that he is taller than her although they are the same age, Taller does not mean better you idiot.


	3. Albus Severus Potter

12 things that Albus Severus Potter hates, off the top of his head, Because tonight he cannot fall asleep:

1. right now, he cannot fall asleep.

2. people tell him he has his Grandmothers eyes.

3. his mother kisses him three times everytime he leaves the house.

4. James will not share the Marauders map or the invisibility cloak. (Sometimes Albus has "very important missions" too you know.)

5. That Kreacher sometimes calls him Harry Potter.

6. That his Grandma Weasley feeds him until he wants to explode, and then Lilly tells him he looks like he put on a lot of weight.

7. That Scorpious wont shut up about Rose lately.

8. James is better than he is at Quidditch, although his father tells him otherwise.

9. That he sometimes feels he has too much potential to live up to.

10. That his Aunt Hermione has guilted him into taking Ancient Runes on the pretense that: "It turned out pretty handy in the end despite what your Uncle Ron and father thought)

11. his mother sends him reminder owls because she knows he tends to forget things.

12. That Slytherin has turned out to be a pretty decent house to be sorted into after all, and he quite likes it there.


	4. Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy

12 things that Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy hates to think about while he is alone, in his bed:

1. He sometimes talks in his sleep, and Al has heard him.

2. Unintentionally he has attempted to kiss Rose Weasley twenty three times, she has not noticed.

3. He has Ancient Runes homework he has not done, because the only reason he is taking it, is because Rose sits in front of him.

4. His father told him that Al's dad saved his life on more than one occasion, if Al wasn't so smart or careful, maybe he could've returned the favor already.

5. Lilly Potter almost beat him in the Quidditch match two nights ago, Albus, although he was also playing against her, had a field day with this.

6. His mother is unforgivably nervous and worried, she sends him and owl everyday with the same sentence: _Is Everything Alright? __Love, Mummy._

7. Al has intercepted nearly every one of these owls and has replied: _Of course Mummy, although that Weasley girl is still giving me trouble Love, Scorpipie._

8. Rose has incredibly beautiful very blue eyes, while his are a very dull gray.

9. He very much hates Eric McLaggen, very much.

10. Rose continuously lets James go whenever he is caught while they patrol, this is unfair he argues, Rose just smiles and shrugs and suddenly he doesn't really care that James has been let off the hook.

11. Al and Rose have both gotten him to eat a Bleeding Bogey tart from their uncles joke shop under the pretense that: "it is just a homemade Treacle tart Malfoy, try it."

12. He doesn't much like green and silver; he much prefers the colors blue and bronze.


	5. Rose Weasley

12 Very Well Thought out Things That Rose Weasley Hates:

1. She hates when she scores lower than a ninety-seven on any exam or assignment.

2. She hates when people tell her she has her mother's teeth. (Before she charmed herself out of them). -She's asked her mother several times to fix her teeth for her, but Hermione simply states that her muggle grandparents would be very disappointed, because they are dentists and appreciate the beauty of original teeth.

3. She hates when her father tells her that the Eighties she's been receiving in divination are nothing compared to his failing marks, besides he says, "Your mother barely even went to that class"

4. She hates catching James with his invisibility cloak while she's doing her prefect patrolling. (Because he tells her he's on a very important mission and as his cousin she must let him continue, without a detention.)

5. She hates that she lets him go even though she's well aware that this "very important mission" is simply sneaking into the Hufflepuff girl's dormitories to visit Latrice Moongold.

6. She hates when Albus tells her it's okay to be sorted into Ravenclaw, because after all he was sorted into Slytherin.

7. She hates when Lilly tells her she isn't _that_ bad at Quidditch when she very well knows she's terrible at it.

8. She hates when Eric McLaggen tries to corner her and kiss her in the halls after class.

9. She hates when Hugo eats like a starving hippogriff.

10. She hates when her grandmother sends her ugly sweaters, that her father makes her wear under the pretense of " We all had to do it at some point dear, keep the tradition alive."

11. She hates when Scorpious Malfoy is on patrol with her, because she feels she is very evenly matched in wit, intelligence, malicious patrolling, and just about everything except good looks.

12. She hates every Christmas when her Aunt Ginny takes her aside and asks her if she's bagged the pure blood yet, because everytime she blushes and defeatedly replies no. (her aunt sighs and says very well then I'll just have to wait another year before your father has a heart attack in the middle of Christmas dinner.)


	6. Hugo Weasley

12 Things that Hugo Weasley hates and therefor complains about endlessly:

He is taller than just about everyone, and although he brags about it, it is a huge predicament that no one besides his father seems to understand.

For some reason his sister is always in an awful mood to which his father shrugs and replies: "That's girls for you Hugo, just let Rosie be."

Lilly taught him how to fly, and although he is one of the best beaters the Gryffindor team has ever had, James will not let him forget it.

He is desperately in love with Lanie Finnigan, a Ravenclaw with marks to rival Rose's, when asked for advice his father simply says: "Whatcha wanna be with a know it all girl like that for?"

Often he has nightmares about spiders. He has stopped telling his mother this because she finds it positively hilarious.

He finds his mother one of the scariest witches in all of history, right next to his Aunt Ginny and his Grandma Weasley.

James told him the foolproof way to get a girl was to be unexplainably rude to her, he has now been slapped about four times.

His favorite teacher _was_ professor Longbottom, before he started telling his mother everything they talked about together, including his girl troubles.

His mother finds it highly enjoyable to take him to muggle museums.

He _enjoys_ stuffing his face, why no one can understand that is beyond him.

His hair is much too red and he is very easily spotted when it is least convenient.

To be quite honest the only thing he believes he is truly good at is wizards chess, and there for he moans about his low marks often.


	7. Teddy Remus Lupin

12 Thing Teddy Remus Lupin positively cannot stand:

That his grandmother crying everytime he absentmindedly turns his hair pink.

That no one understands why he clings to his godfather so much.

That until last year Victoire never laughed at any of his jokes.

That as Hufflepuff's first Metamorphmagus chaser he gets points deducted for changing his hair color, because he is "distracting the other team".

That sometimes he just can't help feeling a little wolfish, even though he doesn't necessarily have the gene.

That he has to go to James for advice about girls, even though he is much younger.

That sometimes he dreams only about Victoire's hair.

That Rose tells him that all his dreams about Victoire have clearly meant something.

That Lilly may just be handier with a wand than he has ever been.

That he can never recognize himself in photos because his hair and eye color are ever changing.

That he only has one photo of his parents, their wedding photo.


End file.
